One Florauna You Don't Need To Fear
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Splix finishes a mission but feels Floraunas are dangerous now. Can Wildvine change his mind? Done as a request for guestsurprise. :) Tickle story! :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Splix, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **One Florauna You Don't Need To Fear**

Splix had never been so exhausted in his life and had never looked forward to taking a couple weeks off as he was beamed back to Plumber Headquarters, looking like he had been in an awful street fight.

Psyphon had been spotted on Xenon and Magister Patelliday had asked Splix to help on the mission, to which the Splixson had agreed to do.

The problem was, Xenon was home to the Florauna who didn't like trespassers and had treated Splix like an intruder, chasing him and pounding him with the seed pods on their backs. Splix finally had to duplicate himself several times to escape as well as help Magister Patelliday fight Psyphon.

Thankfully, some of the Florauna saw the villain and instantly attacked, recognizing the Magister and helping him out, but some of the had still gone after Splix, who gave them the slip at the last moment right before he got to the ship and climbed inside. Patelliday had noticed how roughed up the Splixson had looked and kindly beamed him to Plumber HQ, where Magister Tennyson gave him two weeks off with pay and urged him to get some rest, even calling Rachel and telling her what happened. The young woman had instantly agreed with Magister Tennyson and promised she'd be at the mansion in a few hours since she was at work, but Splix was more than welcome to crash there.

Grateful, Splix accepted and soon found himself in Ditto's room. "Perfect," he said. "Hope Ditto won't mind me napping in here for a bit."

He lay down and was out cold in an instant, but he wasn't alone as a blue eye watched him curiously and the alien the blue eye belonged to moved quietly so he could watch over the Splixson while he slept.

Splix woke up and rubbed his tired eyes. He was still tired, but he did feel a bit better after that nap, but then grunted as he was very sore and tried to get the pain to stop. He heard someone behind him. "What on Earth happened to you, Ditto?" A scratchy voice asked.

"Floraunas happened," he replied. "Oh, and I'm not Ditto. I'm…,"

The introduction died in his throat as he suddenly realized that scratchy voice sounded very familiar and he stiffly turned to see a green-colored Florauna behind him. In an instant, Splix jumped off the bed, forcing his sore muscles to work as he screamed and ran out of the room, hearing the Florauna following behind him.

"Wait!" He heard the alien called out to him.

"Go away!" Splix cried out in fear, grunting as he tripped but got right back up before the Florauna could grab him and continued running, taking a couple secret passages Rachel had shown him some time back for in case an intruder entered the house or if someone came to the mansion and they all had to hide fast. That didn't happen often, thankfully.

Now, Splix moved into the tunnel a bit and rested, hoping the Florauna wouldn't find him as he was trying to rest his body, which was very sore now. Suddenly, he saw a vine coming towards him and screamed, running again as the vine almost caught him.

Wildvine had been wondering where the Splixson was and has sent on of his leg vines to search the secret passage and jumped when he heard the smaller alien scream. "So that's where you are," he said to himself and moved up to the upper floor and into Rachel's room where the secret passage ended, waiting patiently.

Splix carefully opened the door and saw he was in Rachel's room. "Sorry, Rachel," he said out loud to no one in particular. Even though he knew she didn't mind the others entering her room most of the time, he didn't like popping up in here when she wasn't there.

The door to the passage closed and he glanced around, not seeing Wildvine slowly moving so that he was behind him, reaching for the smaller alien, who must have sensed something because he suddenly whirled around and screamed at seeing Wildvine there and burst into another run. "Get away from me!" He screamed out.

Wildvine was now very concerned that the small alien was so frightened and he knew Splix's body was feeling very sore and if he didn't catch him soon, the Splixson would collapse of exhaustion.

Heading out of the room, he began using his abilities to move around on the walls and the ceiling, hoping to not alert the Splixson to where he was, but to find him more easily.

This proved to be better as he soon found the small alien peek out of a room and glance around, seeming relieved he didn't find his pursuer. "I hope I don't run into that monster again," he said softly, but Wildvine heard him and carefully dropped down behind the Splixson and one leg vine shot out, grabbing the small alien around the ankle, making him jump in alarm and look down to see what was around his ankle before looking up at Wildvine in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed again and would have run if the vine on his ankle hadn't pulled back just a little, stopping the small alien from running as Wildvine used three of his other leg vines to tie around the Splixson's other limbs, holding him in a spread eagle position. Splix struggled hard, but the Florauna was too strong. "Let go of me! Leave me alone!"

"Shh, settle down," he heard the plant alien say gently, but he refused to do so. "If you keep struggling like that, you'll pull a muscle or worse, you could tear some ligaments or tendons."

Splix was forced to stop struggling as his muscled ached worse now and he was trying to catch his breath to ease the pain as Wildvine brought him into another room and the plant alien picked up a nearby container, releasing Splix and placing him on the bed. The small alien tried to move away, but the Florauna used a couple leg vines to pin him down and took his arm in one hand, his other hand gathering up some salve from the container he had grabbed.

The small Splixson, having no idea what the substance was, tried to pull his arm away, but a third leg vine gently pinned his opposite arm down and he began whimpering. "No. Leave me alone," he begged, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Wildvine looked at him. "Shh, don't cry," he said softly. "I don't know why you're so afraid of me. I'm only trying to help."

Splix looked up at him. "What?" He asked. "But…your kind are vicious and mean."

Wildvine blinked at that and then took a closer look as some of the bruises on the small alien's arm and found residue from what he recognized to be from the seed pods that Florauna grew on their back and used to confuse and stun enemies. Now understanding why the Splixson was so terrified of him, he let him go, but picked him up in his arms, feeling the small alien shiver a bit, but Wildvine used one of his leg vines to get a wet washcloth and he gently ran the wet cloth over the small limbs.

Splix watched him and then saw the alien gather some salve on his hand and beginning rubbing it into the bruises and cuts that Splix had gotten from the other Florauna roughing him up. His eyes widened as he felt the pain dull and it was soon gone. While he didn't quite know what it was, the small alien stayed still, allowing Wildvine to treat his injuries as the pain was subsiding.

Finally, Splix relaxed as the pain was gone and the Florauna held him securely, but gently in one arm. Wildvine chuckled gently. "Feeling better?" He asked gently.

The small alien nodded. "What was that salve?" He asked curiously.

"It's a healing salve I created to heal bruises and cuts," the taller alien explained. "With my family members getting injured from bullies and such, the salve comes in handy to help them recover."

Wildvine then looked at him. "The mission you were on was on the planet Xenon, wasn't it?" He asked.

Splix looked up at him. "How did you know?" He asked.

"I recognized the residue from the seed pods that my kind grows," the plant alien explained. "It also explained why you were so terrified of me and begging me to leave you alone."

The small alien nodded but then looked confused. "They treated me like an intruder, but you didn't," he said. "Why?"

"Well, when you told me you weren't Ditto, I realized you were his cousin Splix," Wildvine answered. "He told me you were looking to become a permanent resident here at the Grant Mansion and Rachel mentioned she was having a few more renovations done to accommodate some more aliens."

"They did?" Splix asked in surprise.

The plant alien chuckled in amusement. "Yes," he said before going over to his bed and half-sitting, half-laying on the bed, holding Splix up in his vines above his head a bit. "But did they tell you what I do to little ones when I meet them and they are terrified of me?"

The small alien shook his head. "No, but I'm guessing you do what you did to me," he said. "You help them feel better."

Wildvine smiled. "That's part of it," he said as he gently wrapped one vine around the small alien similar to how a constrictor would wrap around its prey, but made sure there was room for the alien to squirm around without getting free and another leg vine began tickling Splix's feet.

A squeak instantly left the small alien's mouth before he began giggling. "No! Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! Not that!" He begged.

The Florauna chuckled. "Nope," he said. "You need tickles."

Another leg vine went up and gently tickled Splix's neck and he scrunched up his neck into his shoulders while still giggling helplessly. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Wildvine teased him.

Splix's giggles grew, but then the Florauna adjusted the vine to wrap around the small alien's stomach and brought him within reach so that he could tickle the Splixson's underarms, ribs, and knees.

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Splix begged him through his laughter.

Wildvine chuckled. "Look at how ticklish you are," he said with a smile. "If you're this ticklish, then I know you'll be in a fit of giggles when I do this."

Splix, who had been given a breather, looked up at him. "Do what?" He asked.

The Florauna smirked and wiggled his fingers at the Splixson. "A little birdie told me that your shoulder blades are very sensitive, as is your stomach," he said, chuckling at seeing the small alien squirm to get away, but he had him in a firm hold. "Not so fast. Not until I tickle your stomach and shoulder blades."

The small alien giggled helplessly and shook his head. "No, please," he begged as his arms and legs were restrained in front of him, leaving his stomach and shoulder blades unprotected.

Wildvine chuckled again. "Just for a couple of minutes," he promised him.

Splix tried to brace himself, but that was pointless as Wildvine blew raspberries into his stomach and the thin fingers on his right hand tickled the small shoulder blades mercilessly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out before his stomach began to hurt from laughing, something it seemed the alien tickling him noticed and stopped after a couple of minutes, as promised.

The Splixson didn't move as Wildvine picked him up and held him comfortingly. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Splix nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Thanks."

The Florauna looked at him curiously. "Hmm?" He asked.

"For being nice to me," Splix explained. "I guess not all Floraunas are vicious."

"I'll speak to them when I get back to Xenon so that doesn't happen again," Wildvine promised.

"That might be a good idea," said Rachel, who had just come into Wildvine's room. "Doing okay, Splix?"

The small alien nodded. "Yeah, thanks," he said before letting out a yawn and his eyes began closing and barely a second later, he was out like a light.

Wildvine smiled. "Guess I wore him out a bit," he admitted.

"Or rather helped him see he's safe with you," Rachel said gently.

The Florauna smiled. "True," he agreed as Splix continued resting peacefully in his arms.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
